


Reviewing with Karma

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma helps Nagisa prepare for an upcoming test. How will this end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reviewing with Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this after my friends and bunch of kouhai complained about taking up lots of tests at school. I had nothing else to do while reading the manga and ended up making this :3 Oh yeah, this took place before the thing with Kayano and before Nagisa made up with his mom.
> 
> Cross-posted on my tumblr~

"Haaaa… Sensei said he’d be giving us a test in English and Math tomorrow and our assassination plan still failed earlier…" Nagisa sighed as he walked alongside Karma outside of the school building.

"I admit that he’s one difficult teacher to kill, but it’s also fun. Trying to kill a teacher that doesn’t die." Karma proceeded on twirling the switchblade he made from the rubbery knife he had.

"As expected, you’re more worried about killing sensei than the test. I envy you, Karma-kun."

"The test’s gonna be easy. However, it’s been eight months and we still haven’t killed sensei. It speaks of which one’s more difficult." Karma shrugged then suddenly smirked at Nagisa.

"I’ll help you review for the test, Nagisa-kun."

"Really?" Nagisa perked up and looked at Karma.

"Sure, but of course, I’m going to ask for something in return." Karma grinned and Nagisa titled his head to the side with a questioning gaze.  


The red-haired teen just pulled Nagisa by his hand and headed towards a shady tree then made the blue-haired boy sit before he used his lap as a pillow.

"K-Karma-kun…?"

"Now, Nagisa-kun. Get your paper and pen then I’ll give you some Math equation that our octopus teacher taught, but you’ll be my pillow for the whole duration of our tutorial."

"I-I don’t think I have any choice anyway." Nagisa just sighed and shook his head before he gave his notebook to Karma who was humming while writing on the notebook.

Nagisa decided to take his time and just watch Karma. They’d known each other for years and while they may not be the best of friends, they were still close enough to be comfortable with each other for long periods of time.

At first, Nagisa thought that Karma was just same with the other bullies in their school. But the time came when it was the blue-haired teen who got bullied and to his surprise, it was Karma who came to his rescue and fended off the bullies (with his own slightly violent methods, of course).  
  
Since then, it seemed like Karma took it upon himself to look after Nagisa in case the shorter teen gets bullied again and Nagisa decided that he’d be Karma’s study partner, though the red-haired teen didn’t need to study too much since he was already smart.

"Here you go, Nagisa-kun. Please answer all of them in ten minutes then we’ll proceed with English. I’ll give the explanation afterwards should you have any question."

"Okay." Nagisa took the notebook and pen before he concentrated on the question Karma wrote.

On the other hand, the red-haired teen used that time to stare unabashedly at Nagisa’s face. The blue-haired kid really had effeminate features that rivaled those of a girl’s. Nagisa’s much better than a girl, though.

Though Nagisa looks timid, weak and the type who wouldn’t hurt a fly on first glance, Karma experienced seeing the hidden bloodlust inside him. It was really something unexpected. Had it been in a different setting outside their class, it would have been downright frightening.

Nagisa, who was an observer and mostly on the supporter side, had more bloodlust than anybody else in their class. Then again, that bloodlust’s only really dangerous when you’re his target.

' _But that just makes Nagisa-kun even cuter~_ ' Karma smiled with that thought and the blue-haired boy peered at him from his notebook.

"Were you thinking of something lewd, Karma-kun?"

"Not at all~ My thoughts were full of you since you’re so cute." The red-haired teen answered with a smile.

"I’m a guy, though. There’s no way I can be cute." Nagisa muttered as he continued answering the questions Karma wrote.

"Oh, but you are cute, Nagisa-kun~ Not just because you’e pretty like a girl sometimes but because of how unexpected you can be. Who would’ve thought that the friendly Nagisa-kun can actually be the most dangerous among the students in Class E?"

"I don’t know whether I’m supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult… Anyway, here, Karma-kun. It’s done."

Karma took the notebook and for the next few seconds, all Nagisa heard was the sound of the pen scratching against the paper.

"Well done, Nagisa-kun! You answered the Math problems correctly." Karma said from his position on Nagisa’s lap.

"Thank you for the help, Karma-kun! The problems you gave were easy to understand, especially when they it’s like an RPG game that got more difficult as the level went up."

"I’m glad you had fun. Shall we move to English then?"

"Sure!"

"Alright. I’ll say random sentences in English then you’ll translate them into Japanese. That alright with you?"

"I’ll see what I can do."

"Let’s start. ‘Prof. Koro is our teacher that cannot be killed.’"

" _Koro-sensei wa boku-tachi no korosenai sensei._ "

"Very good. Next, ‘I want Nagisa-kun to be my wife.’"

" _Nagisa-kun wa, ore no tsuma ni naru hoshii…_. Eh!?" Nagisa flushed while Karma chuckled.

"Yep~ That’s what I want."

"Geez, Karma-kun… I’m still a boy, you know."

"Oho, so Nagisa-kun doesn’t mind being Karma-kun’s spouse so long as he’s addressed as his ‘husband’, huh? I see, I see."

Both Karma and Nagisa looked at the source of the voice and saw Koro-sensei scribbling down on his notepad while hanging upside-down on the tree.

-“When did you get here!?”- The red and blue combi exclaimed.

"Nyufufufu I’ve been here for a while, you just didn’t notice me because of your lovey-dovey atmosphere." Koro-sensei dropped down on his tentacles from the tree.

"We were busy reviewing, you know." Karma settled himself on Nagisa’s lap again after jolting from his position due to the surprise of finding Koro-sensei spying on them.

"You two were doing a good job! Why did you stop?" Koro-sensei whined.

"Because you’re invading our privacy and what are you going to do with your note about us?" The red-haired teen asked since Nagisa was busy with covering his blushing face with his hands.

"It’s for a book I’d be writing, of course! Your story would be a big hit! I can just see it now~ Having met at middle school and becoming best friends then falling in love with each other~! I just know that a lot of teens would be able to associate themselves with you."

"You’re impossible, but that better not leave the confines of your tentacles, or else, I’d kill you the moment that reaches Nagisa-kun’s mother." Karma threatened and Nagisa tensed.

"You underestimate me, Karma-kun. As a teacher, I’m always looking out for my students. I wouldn’t deliberately put you kids in harm’s way. Besides, no matter what the norm says, so long as you’re happy and you’re not in anyone’s way, it wouldn’t matter if you’re two boys in love with each other." Koro-sensei promised.

"Yeah, sure. Then do us a favor and go away, you overgrown cowardly octopus. I have to review Nagisa-kun for tomorrow’s test."

"H-How mean! I’ll make your test more difficult! Just wait and see!" Koro-sensei sobbed then flew away at mach 20, leaving the teens alone.

' _Weakness Number 3: Koro-sensei's petty…_ ' Nagisa sweatdropped at the thought while still covering his face.

"I was serious though, Nagisa-kun."

"Huh?" Nagisa finally lifted his hands off his face then looked down at Karma’s face.

"Let’s get married when we’re older." Karma said, face devoid of its usual mischievous look and replaced by a serious gaze that was rarely present.

"Hmm~ Sure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon reviewing for the test and went home to their respective houses when the sun had set.


End file.
